


Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones...

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death is briefly mentioned but not in major detail, Fast-paced angst, Gen, No Happy Endings For You, Pappy nooooooooooo!, Sad Ending, Ships aren't the main focus, Undi nooooooOoooOOoOoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...But numbers can never hurt me.]</p><p>They ran. They swung. They hit.</p><p>42063.</p><p>(Three alternate titles: 42063, 9999999 or Numbers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eyes of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ficlet about Genocide runs. Read end-notes for more info.

"I'm Frisk."

Lies. Lies. All lies. He felt it in his soul.

The name was familiar, but it sounded wrong on their face. They shifted slightly.

He made a joke. "Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?... They didn't have the guts."

Their face crumpled in thought and they said nothing, for a few minutes. And then they howled with over-exaggerated laughter.

Liar. Liar. LIAR.

He kept himself from screaming.

"Quick! Behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!"

They looked at him like one would look at a lego brick after just standing on it - that look that said 'you're worthless, you're nothing, you're disposable'.

"And you don't even bat an eye, huh?"

He gave them precious little time to think before leaving. Their face stayed completely deadpanned, and they simply sighed monotonously at him.

There it was again. That look.

"I see you are approaching! Are you offering a hug of acceptance?"

He felt his soul jolt and freeze, his breath stuck. There they were, in the mist, dusty and menacing. And yet, they didn't bat an eye.

They ran. They swung. They hit.

42063.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move.

He just watched.

He just stared.

They turned from his dust pile, just before leaving, and winked.

They knew he was there.

He read their name in their eyes. Chara.

He hated them.

He wanted them dead.

Next came Undyne.

1134.

He had lost count on how many hits she had taken, but the last one made him feel weak.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to run.

He just stared.

They turned again, and laughed.

"Come get me, Sans." they whispered, their voice as cold as the crisp waterfall air. "Come be the hero."

He closed his eyes after that.

He refused to let them see his pain. He refused to let them see his soul breaking.

He heard the damage points in his ears when it came to Mettaton.

He told himself they were just numbers. "Numbers can't hurt you," he had whispered.

Liar. Liar. LIAR.

He couldn't stop himself from screaming.

And then it was his turn.

"Took you long enough." they had said, and they had the audacity to twist Papyrus' scarf around their waist, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "But what do I expect, from a COWARD? Let's get this over with."

They swung. He dodged.

"What, you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

Swing. Dodge. Fire. Swing. Dodge. Fire.

He lost count of how many times they'd died, how many times they had gotten so very close to resetting.

He closed his eyes and hoped they'd disappear. He was stupid.

They swung. They hit.

9999999.


	2. The mind of a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From their eyes

"I'm Frisk."

He didn't believe them. That's fine. They were lying anyway.

They saw him shift slightly, though he remained stiff as a statue. He continued smiling.

He was just as much of a liar as they were.

"Quick! Behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!"

Who did he think he was, bossing them around? He was just code, and pixels, and he was disposable. They saw the distrust in his soul.

Pixels and code. That's all he was.

"And you don't even bat an eye, huh?"

He turned and left as quickly as dust in the wind - as quickly as he would when they struck him down. He missed the smile snaking on their lips and the blade twisting in their palm.

"I see you are approaching! Are you offering a hug of acceptance?"

Yes! Yes, I am! Please, help me!

...

But nobody came.

They ran. They swung. They hit.

42063.

They held back a sob and tried not to collapse.

I want to stop.

But they won't let themselves.

They turned. They winked. They smiled.

They watched him break. They watched him crack under their gaze.

They saw the screams stuck in his throat. They held back their own and walked away.

1134.

They were tired. They wanted to collapse. Their world was breaking under their feet, but they smiled and continued.

The next one hurt more. They'd always liked him, and seeing him break below them made them feel superior... and broke them. They wanted to go home. They wanted to be back with their mother, sat at home with their big brother, eating cinnamon-butterscotch pie!

And then it was his turn.

"Took you long enough." they choked out, begging he wouldn't see past their faked confidence. "But what do I expect, from a COWARD? Let's get this over with."

He broke them. So many times, they felt their spine crack and snap, their skull collapse and stop their thinking.

His sorrow remained, and so did his rage. Tears ran down his cheekbones and they felt regret.

It was then that it happened.

He closed his eyes. He screamed. He sobbed.

They swung. They hit.

9999999.

And in that moment, they realized that the face staring back at them in the mirror wasn't their own.

That teary-eyed, bloodied, bruised face in their reflection wasn't them. They ran their fingers over their face and screamed.

That was the face of a true monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Done. Finished.
> 
> ...
> 
> Maaaybe I may or may not be planning a sequel. Shut up. This was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very fricked-up version of angst.
> 
> I decided to use a Genocide run, but pay more attention to the feel of the story than the... descriptiveness, shall we say?  
> This was designed to be very fast-paced and quick. Chara's P.O.V is in the second chapter, so look out~! :)


End file.
